User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Planet Crux page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 00:37, January 13, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hiya! You know me! (and vice versa!) See me here (Wiki talk page). You got the game yet? If you don't you CAN get it in Australia here (shipping from GB, wil cost $14.00AU total, including shipping), here (shipping from AU quality seller, but MUCH more expensive), and used to be here, but they sold out. :( The first one seems best, and would be my pick if I lived in AU. Let me know if the links aren't valid... ♫ᵯӕᵴϯᵲⱷƷƼ♫ Stop plaguing me with that! You know I hate it when you do that! ProfArchibaldHale 10:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) !? What am I plagueing you with!? And no, I don't know what you hate.... You're really confusing me.... Ever since I saw you here, you haven't been very clear. Please answer a few questions for me. Do you have the game? I put the links in there because I thought it might be helpful. And I'm sorry if it wasn't, but it isn't really my fault if it wasn't helpful... Please fill me in on a few things. Why would you be posting everywhere if you DON'T have the game? Third, why are you so hostile towards me now? I thought we were friends... Yes, we WERE friends. Then you started plaguing me with 'buy the game here' 'Oh wait, there's a sale HERE' If you're wondering how I get around and know so much about LU, is... Look, I'm LEGO fan. I discovered LU in 2009, for a year I didn't like it that much, then Crux Prime happened, it all unfolds from there. ProfArchibaldHale 22:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm very sorry. And the only times I mentioned the results of all the research I did for you were once on LEGO MBs, and just now, here. I didn't know that you didn't want me to... You could have just told me. I was just very excited to maybe see you in-game, because we were so much alike. Now, you seem completely different, like I did something very mean to you. If I did anything that upset you, PLEASE tell me. If for any reason you just don't want to be my friend anymore, please tell me that too. But I beg you, PLEASE don't just say things to me just to aggravate me, or expect me to know everything that you think. I want to be your friend. But that won't work if I'm the only one who wants it. Look, Maestro, I want a clean and straight answer. HOW did you find me? ProfArchibaldHale 03:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Saw your name on the Recent Wiki Activity page, 'cause you editted... The Spider Boss? I was trying to feed him. He's still hungry, and... uh-oh, his mouth is above your head! :P ProfArchibaldHale 21:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Why are you so mean to me now!? I thought we were friends... That was a joke, and I thouht you were stalking me because you didn't say how you found me before. It creeped me out! ProfArchibaldHale 09:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC)